


Dare You To Walk Away

by MrsCaulfield



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCaulfield/pseuds/MrsCaulfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt where Mondo orders pizza and Ishimaru is the delivery guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare You To Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot for now but i might continue it if I have the time, since I did sort of cut it short even though I had other ideas.

The day was so long.  _So long._ Mondo felt it had been going on for years and yet each time he looked at the clock, it still wasn’t quite done, was a long way off from being done. The silence of his home and the variations of the degree of scent coming from his cigarette urged him to think that a cork my have been lodged in between the hands of time, causing it not to move. Never to go forward. Until the space-time continuum implodes in on itself, it didn’t look as if it was gonna end anytime soon.

In other words, it was Valentine’s Day again.

He didn’t understand why he detested the holiday so much. It’s not like he was actively seeking a love life.  _Pfft._ The very thought made his chest ache with the deepness of his chuckle. There was just something about it that made it infinitely more annoying than any other day of the year, but he couldn’t put a finger on it.

The heater was on full blast. Daiya was gonna flip when he sees the bills, but he was away for some conference for the entire weekend, and he was alone. He strode over to the fridge, knowing full well it would be empty but he tried opening it again as if a roasted chicken would magically appear under the ambient yellow lights.

_Yup. Empty._

His stomach growled. He’d ordered a pizza over half an hour ago. The weather outside, while several degrees over the definition of ‘chilly’, would have been no struggle for a pizza delivery guy to go through. He would’ve gone out to get it himself if he was only in the mood to put some clothes on and brace the February cold. But as it stood, he was in his boxers, chugging on cans of coke and iced tea in between drags of his cigarette.

_Ding-dong-ding!_

The bell chimed through the entire apartment, more so now that it’s unnervingly quiet inside. A flicker of rage went through him at the unexpected sound, but it dissolved into relief as he thought that his pizza had finally arrived.

He opened the door leading to the hall, and much to his surprise, there stood his classmate Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

Mondo’s brows drew into a frown.  _Well at least he has the pizza._

“Oowada?” said his school’s resident Hall Monitor, who seemed just as surprised as he was. “You were the one who ordered this?”

“Nah, actually it was my woman who did. She’s inside. Naked. I have a wife, of course. She’s just there on the side,” he said quickly, his face in a deadpan.

Kiyotaka pursed his lips, a sign that he was on the verge of an outburst. Delight sprung up in Mondo’s chest as he took in Kiyotaka’s face. He burst out laughing. “Well, hello anyway,” he said in between fits of laughter. “Still can’t understand sarcasm, I see.”

“I’m working on it.” Kiyotaka looked very bothered, which only caused Mondo to laugh even more. It was so much fun messing with this guy.

Without thinking, he opened the door a bit wider. He handed Kiyotaka some cash and took the pizza box from his still hands. “You comin’ in or what?”

“I did not come here to visit you, Oowada.”

“What? You gotta get back to work and stuff?”

He shook his head. “Not really. This was my last delivery. I was just going home after.”

“Then come on. It’s not like you’re gonna die if you don’t do homework for one night. I’m a biker, not a murderer.”

“Why did you assume I was going to do home—”

“Please. It’s  _you._  Of course you’ll be spending Saturday night studying.”

Kiyotaka frowned. “I take offense in that.” But he stepped inside anyway and closed the door behind him. Mondo set the box down on the coffee table. Kiyotaka’s nose wrinkled.

“You’ve been smoking.” It wasn’t a question. Though it could have been, if Mondo was in a police station and Kiyotaka was interrogating him. He’d met the man’s father. He didn’t need to imagine much further.

“Uhhh, yeah.” Mondo took a swig of his Coke, his eyebrow raised. “Got a problem with that?”

“None at all,” Kiyotaka said much too quickly, his voice too small to count as normal.

Mondo turned his head towards the man. His shoulders were drawn up almost to his ears, his chest puffed out and his lips hung open. “Are you fuckin’ holdin’ your breath?”

“No…”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“White.”

“Favorite class?”

“History.”

“Favorite historical figure?”

“It’s a cross between Martin Luther King Jr. and Cleopatra.”

“Naegi was the one who broke the trophy case in the gym last week, not Kuwata.”

“I KNEW IT!” The moment, he stopped talking, panic became evident on his face. Mondo smirk. Kiyotaka had run out of air.

“Look, if you have a problem with the smoke, you should speak up so I can open a window or something. In fact, I’m surprised you didn’t threaten to suspend me the moment you walked in.”

“Well, we are not at school, we are at your home. And right now, I am not your hall monitor, I’m a delivery guy and you’re a customer, so I understood that it was not within my rights to tell you what to do.”

“Idiot.” Mondo pushed back the sliding glass above the window, made especially to have some circulating air in the room. “You didn’t have to think of it that way. We’re friends.”

“W-we are?”

Mondo shrugged. “We’re not?”

“I didn’t think that we were.”

“And Itake offense in  _that._ ”

“So now that I am aware of our friendship, can I ask you to put some clothes on?”

Mondo turned to look at him, arrogant smirk etched on his face. “What would you do if I say no?” He cringed inwardly at how much of a come on that sounded. He thanked the lucky forces that there was minuscule chances that Kiyotaka would understand the double meaning in it.

The hall monitor faltered. “Then I guess I would have to live with it. It’s your house after all.”

“You’re no fun this way,” said Mondo, snatching a maroon hoodie from the kitchen counter and pulling it over his head.

“You always think I’m not fun, Oowada.”

“I like you better when you’re angry and yelling at me.”

“MONDO OOWADA, YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW OR IT’S OFF TO DETENTION WITH YOU!” And in the three and a half seconds it took for him to say that, his entire face had gone red. “How was that?”

“Good, if not for the fact that I’m already dressed.”

“Halfway-dressed.”

“Boxers don’t count as clothes for you?”

“Why would I walk around in my boxers?”

“Man, you  _are_  no fun.” He turned to the coffee table. “Anyway, I’m starving. Hope the pizza’s still warm.”

He didn’t notice it before, but there was a sticky note on top of the box with a handwritten “HAVE A CRUST-Y VALENTINE’S DAY!”. The pizza inside was heart-shaped.

“What is this shit.”

“The manager thought it would be nice to be a bit festive,” Kiyotaka supplied.

“A ‘crust-y Valentine’s day’? What the hell does that even mean?”

“I, um, actually thought that you would know.”

Way to ask the guy who barely understood sarcasm about a joke. Mondo shook his head. “This is disgusting. But I’ve been waiting so long and food is food. Help yourself to a slice.”

“I’d better not. In fact, I think I should really get going now. My father would be worried if I’m not home soon.”

“Oh.” A sinking feeling formed at the pit of Mondo’s stomach. Suddenly he was aware that time  _did_ run, and the day was coming to an abrupt finish too soon for his liking. He cleared his throat. “Well, yeah. Go, then. Scram.”

“You don’t have to sound so angry.”

“Me? Angry?”

“I know you don’t want me to go, but we will see each other at school again on Monday.”

“Who says I don’t want you to go? You can ascend to heaven under angels’ song for all I care.”

To his surprise, Kiyotaka smiled. And it was, well, if he was being completely honest with himself, adorable.

And then he’s laughing. The entire apartment seemed to vibrate with the severity of his laughter, leaving Mondo completely at a loss for words.

“The heck…?”

“It’s just…” Kiyotaka said, giggling. “I understood that joke.”

“And that must be quite the achievement for you.”

“Yes, and I’m very proud of it!”

Mondo smiled.

“You’re very funny,” the hall monitor added. “I did not expect this of you. Thank you for making me laugh.”

“You’re  _thanking_ me for that?”

“It doesn’t happen a lot… to be honest. Laughing, I mean.”

“Such a weirdo.”

Kiyotaka began walking to the door. “Thank you again. At first I actually thought you were just a dashing rulebreaker, but I didn’t know you to be this kind.”

Mondo froze. So did Kiyotaka when he realized that he’d just described Mondo as ‘dashing’. He turned around and wrenched the doorknob in his hand.

“I thought you were cute when you’re angry,” Mondo said before he lost his nerve. “And I was right.”

He could see the tips of Kiyotaka’s ears turn red. “I-I should really—”

“Yeah, bye.”

“Bye.”

When the door closed and the silence was back, Mondo flopped down on the couch, nearly bending it in half. Groans came after his mind cleared up enough to form one barely coherent sentence that he spoke out loud, just so he could make sense of it.

“I have a crush on fuckin’ Kiyotaka Ishimaru!”


End file.
